Pubblicazioni Web
Le Pubblicazioni Web (Web Pubblications) sono delle storie, narrate sotto diverse forme, pubblicate sul sito della Wizards of the Coast. Inizialmente era la rubrica Savor the Flavor a trattare l'ambientazione di magic, anche se spesso in maniera scherzosa e divertente, poi diventata Uncharted Realms, che narra totalmente una storia. Con il passaggio alla nuova grafica del sito a luglio 2014, gli articoli di Uncharted Realms si possono leggere anche in italiano. Qui sono elencati solo gli articoli riguardanti prettamente la storia. Dal 13 gennaio 2016 Uncharted Realms si aggiorna e cambia nome diventando Magic Story. Savor the Flavor *The Seer's Parables *The Love Song of Night and Day *Wake Up Call *Precious Gold *Makin' the Law, Makin' the Law *How Many Eyes? *Gentlemen's Duel *Following a Dream *The Sapling of Colfenor *Encounter at the Necropolis *The Soul of the World *An Etherium Tale *The Day a Vedalken Exploded *The Journal of Javad Nasrin *Consortium Report: The Incident at the Eye *The Battle of Fort Keff *A Tale of Two Clone Shells *Corrupted Conscience *The Saint, the Geist and the Angel *Deathtrap *And Carnage Shall Follow *Zendikar's Strife *Eaters of Worlds *The Eldrazi Arisen *The World of Dark Ascension *Sorin's Homecoming *Liliana's Mission *The Guardian, the Witch, and the Angel *Angel's Rise and Demon's Release *Ravnica, Then and Now *Journey's End *Planeswalkers Unmasked Magic Story 'Alara' *The Stonekiller (Parte 1 e 2) *Ogni simbolo di Jund 'Amonkhet' *Impatto *Fiducia *Segni premonitori *Servi *Il demiurgo *Audacia *Disobbedienza *La sentenza *L'Era della Rivelazione *Banchetto *L'Era della Gloria *L'Era della Promessa *La favorita *L'Era dell'Eternità *Sopravviviamo *L'Era della Rovina 'Bablovia' *Lezione magistrale 'Dominaria' *Preparations *Pride Cometh *Gli stregoni erranti *Return to Dominaria: Episode 1 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 2 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 3 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 4 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 5 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 6 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 7 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 8 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 9 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 10 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 11 *Return to Dominaria: Episode 12 'Fiora' *The Perfect Gift *Betrayal *The Black Rose *Like Cogwork *Blood Will Have Blood *Riposo Eterno *Tiranni *Proclama della regina Marchesa *Proclama di Adriana, capitana della guardia *istruzioni sanguinarie *I dossier di Leovold 'Innistrad' *Odric, Master Tactician *Beast *Il Cacciatore non Prova Pietà *Il diario del lunarca *Sotto la luna d'argento *Uno sguardo vuoto e spietato *Ospite indesiderato *Sacrificio *Il mistero del Maniero Markov *Il Tempio della Relittopoli *Vecchie e nuove promesse *L'indignazione di Liliana *Giochi *L'inquisizione del Lunarca *Ogni storia ha una fine *Io sono Avacyn *L'arcimago di Notte Dorata *Pietra e sangue *L'arrivo di Emrakul *L'ultima speranza di Innistrad *Campagna di Vendetta *San Traft e la Schiera degli Incubi *La battaglia di Thraben *La fine promessa 'Ixalan' *Jace è solo *Questione di fiducia *L'abile Capitana Vraska *I plasmatori *Qualcosa di inaspettato *La corsa all'oro (Parte 1 e 2) *L’inondazione *Uno scorcio sul lato nascosto del sole *La massima autorita della legge lascia mondi sconquassati dietro di sé *Sabotaggio *A chi spetta raccontare le storie? *L'inganno *Rivali di Ixalan: finali alternativi *Unbowed (Parte 1, 2 e 3) 'Kaladesh' *Epoca di innovazione *Fiamma di sfida *La condottiera dei rinnegati *Nato dall'etere *Intrappolate *Liberazione *Nella stessa arena *Un Consolato riconoscente *Nel cuore della notte *Periodo di calma *La svolta *La Rivoluzione ha inizio *Incendiare *I cieli sopra Ghirapur *Punti di rottura *Marionette *Rinnovamento 'Kamigawa' *Il galoppino del drago 'Mercadia' *Tutto ciò che è stato 'Ravnica' *Krenko, Mob Boss *The Shadows of Prahv (Parte 1 e 2) *Epic Experiment *In Praise of the Wordsoul (Parte 1, 2 e 3) *Slaughter Games *The Great Concourse *The Azorius Ten Most Wanted *The Seven Bells (Parte 1 e 2) *Rogue's Passage *Gruul Ingenuity *The Fathom Edict *The Absolution of the Guildpact *Persistence of Memory *The Burying (Parte 1 e 2) *The Greater Good *The Guild of Deals *Experiment One *Fblthp *Bilagru Will Come for You *The Hard Sell *Behind the Black Sun *Ruric Thar *Teysa Karlov *Barrin's Tall Tale *Expectations *The Pursuit (Parte 1 e 2) *Life in the Ring *The One Hundred Steps *Last Day *Paper Trail *Battle for the Ninth *Ravnica High *The Gorgon and the Guildpact *Il progetto dei fulmini rivelatori *Incontri Inaspettati *La scortesia dei corvi *I valori della famiglia *Nostalgia di casa *L'orgoglio dei Kraul *Under the Cover of Fog *Testing the Dark Waters *Clans & Legions *Death's Precious Moments *Bound and Bonded *The Illusions of Child's Play *Rage of the Unsung *The Principles of Unnatural Selection *The Ledger of Hidden Fortunes *The Ascension of Reza *War of the Spark: Ravnica - Old Friends and New *War of the Spark: Ravnica - The Path to Opulent *War of the Spark: Ravnica - Rallying the Reluctant *War of the Spark: Ravnica - Desperate Operatives *War of the Spark: Ravnica - Operation Desperation *War of the Spark: Ravnica - Ashes 'Regatha' *Le offerte al fuoco 'Shandalar' *Xathrid Gorgon *Talrand, Sky Summoner *Prisoner of the Skep *The Path of Bravery *Zurbit's Day *Veil of Deceit *Il Bardo e la Biologa *Mostro 'Tarkir' *La Follia di Sarkhan *Il risveglio dell'orso *La rivelazione di Sorin *Gli intrighi di Taigam *La via della mantide *I gemelli Chensal *Illuminata *La Via del Sale *Pietà *Vittoria *Legami vincolanti e consanguineità *Alla Ricerca del Fulcro *Un Nuovo Vecchio Tarkir *Ciò Che Non è Scritto *La Catena Riforgiata *La Verità dei Nomi *Il destino della Zanna d'Oro *Nessun inizio, nessuna fine *La caduta dei Khan *Il piano di Tarkir dei Draghi *La discepola del grande maestro *La restaurazione di Sorin *La Guardiana *Il cuore avvelenato *La Chiamata *Integro e non sottomesso *Chronicle of Bolas: The Twins *Chronicle of Bolas: The First Lesson *Chronicle of Bolas: Things Unseen *Chronicle of Bolas: Whispers of Treachery *Chronicle of Bolas: Blood and Fire *Chronicle of Bolas: A Familiar Stranger *Chronicle of Bolas: Perspectives *Chronicle of Bolas: The Unwritten Now 'Theros' *The Lost Confession *Prince Anax (Parte 1 e 2) *Nymphs of Theros *The Consequence of Attraction *Tragedy *I Iroan *The Sea God's Labyrinth (Parte 1 e 2) *Building Toward a Dream (Parte 1 e 2) *Asphodel *The Nature of Identity *Cowardice of the Hero *Emonberry Red *Kiora's Followers *Dance of the Flitterstep *The Wall of Akros *The Hero of Iroas *The Oracle of Ephara *Seasons in Setessa *Ajani, Mentor of Heroes *Desperate Stand *Dreams of the City *Thank the Gods *The Path or the Horizon *Kruphix's Insight *Vendetta di Ajani *Goccia per goccia *Riassunto della storia di Theros Oltre la Morte 'Zendikar' *Nissa, Worldwaker *I sogni dei dannati *Il Litomante *Il risveglio dal torpore *Per Zendikar *Il massacro del rifugio *Il grido silenzioso *Il pellegrinaggio dei credenti *I superstiti di Rocca Celeste *Ricordi di sangue *La missione di Nissa *Acque Conosciute *La determinazione di Nissa *Rivelazione presso l'Occhio *La creazione di un esercito *La liberazione di Portale Marino *Allineamento di Edri *A ogni costo *Promesse da mantenere *L'ascesa di Kozilek *La vendetta di Ob Nixilis *Rivendicazione *La sventura per cui siamo nati *Fuoco e fiamme *Sotto la superficie *Il giuramento dei guardiani *Sull'orlo dell'estinzione *L'ultima possibilità di Zendikar *Rinascita di Zendikar 'Piani sconosciuti' *Chronomaton *Threadbare *The Armor in the Crypt *A Blessed Life *Comin' Through! *Il primo mondo è il più difficile 'Vari' *I Nostri Planeswalkers *Le origini di Chandra: la logica del fuoco *Le origini di Liliana: il quarto patto *Le origini di Jace: Distrazioni *Le origini di Gideon: Kytheon Iora di Akros *Le origini di Nissa: Casa *Limiti *I Nostri Planeswalkers (2015) *Checking in on the Planeswalkers (2018) A Planeswalker's Guide to Nota: le guide sono state aggiunte, ma si devono correggere. Dopo lo scarso successo di vendite di A Planeswalker's Guide to Alara le guide dei planeswalkers vennero pubblicate sul sito della Wotc. Inizialmente solo in inglese poi anche in italiano. Successivamente, con il Blocco di Battaglia per Zendikar le guide vennero rilasciate come libri illustrati di cui The Art of Magic the Gathering: Zendikar fu il primo. Tuttavia, sia per il Blocco di Kaladesh che per il Blocco di Ixalan la guida è stata rilascialta anche in formato web. Dal momento che la storia dei vari blocchi al loro interno viene brevemente riassunta, alcuni punti contengono piccoli errori rispetto alle storie web. 'Guide in inglese' *Set Base: **A Planeswalker's Guide to Magic 2012 *Blocco di Zendikar: **A Planeswalker's Guide to Zendikar *Blocco di Cicatrici di Mirrodin: **A Planeswalker's Guide to Mirrodin Besieged **A Planeswalker's Guide to New Phyrexia *Blocco di Innistrad: **A Planeswalker's Guide to Innistrad **A Planeswalker's Guide to Avacyn Restored *Blocco di Ritorno a Ravnica: **A Planeswalker's Guide to Return to Ravnica **A Planeswalker's Guide to Gatecrash *Blocco di Theros: **A Planeswalker's Guide to Theros **A Planeswalker's Guide to Born of the Gods **A Planeswalker's Guide to Journey into Nyx *Blocco di Ixalan: **Planeswalker's Guide to Ixalan *Trono di Eldraine: **Planeswalkers Guide to Eldraine 'Guide in italiano' *Blocco di Tarkir: **La guida per i planeswalkers a I Khan di Tarkir **La guida per i planeswalkers a Riforgiare il Destino **La guida per i planeswalkers a Draghi di Tarkir *Blocco di Kaladesh: **Guida per i planeswalker: Kaladesh Graphic novel *Il Cacciatore e il Velo *Il Volo del Gatto Bianco *Ravviva il Fuoco *La Caduta del Cercatore *In Nome dell'Onore *La Maledizione del Velo *Alla Ricerca dell'Occhio *Il Figlio Selvaggio *Risvegli *Avvento degli Eldrazi *L'Occhio del Corvo *Raccogliere le Forze *Sfregiato *Dark Discoveries Ebook *Artifacts Cycle I *Artifacts Cycle II *Alara Unbroken *Zendikar: In the Teeth of Akoum *Agents of Artifice *The Purifying Fire *The Quest for Karn *Return to Ravnica: The Secretist, Parte 1 *Gatecrash: The Secretist, Parte 2 *Dragon's Maze: The Secretist, Parte 3 *Theros: Godsend, Parte 1 *Journey into Nyx: Godsend, Parte 2 *Children of the Nameless *The Gathering Storm *Throne of Eldraine: The Wildered Quest Curiosità *La storia del Blocco di Kamigawa oltre alla trilogia dei libri è stata raccontata anche tramite le "vignette". Tuttavia alcune di queste storie web non sono più considerate canoniche con la storia. Categoria:Magic The Gathering Wiki